Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10)
Story The Plumbers base is floating in space, as we look inside. Michael Morningstar, still with shriveled grey skin, is sitting in a cell, when Robucket comes by, with a tray of food. It puts the tray through a slot on the floor, then carries on. Michael: Bah! They think they can cage me like this. But without a living being to absorb, I am, uragh! Michael fires a ray of darkness at the wall, leaving a mark on it. He then goes over to get his tray, when it slides back through the slot, with no apparent source. Michael hops back, startled. Michael: Who’s there?! Voice: (Russian accent) Relax, Darkstar. You are in good hand. Subdora, a lizard like alien with purple skin and dark stripes on her back and tail turns visible. She’s wearing white garnets, beret and gloves. She wears glasses, with pink, yellow and light blue eyes. Darkstar: Who are you? Subdora: I am Subdora, and you been chosen to join the Grimleal. Darkstar: Grimleal? Subdora: We follow the Fell One, and search for its perfect vessel, one worthy of bringing it back to life. Darkstar: So what? You want me to be this? Subdora: You may be the one. Your power fit what is needed. Subdora opens the cell door, Darkstar coming out. He fires a ray of darkness at Subdora, who gracefully ducks under it, dashing at Darkstar. She pulls up Darkstar’s sleeve, then presses her right forearm to his, Darkstar’s skin hissing. Darkstar: Agh! Darkstar pulls back, seeing the V Eye tattoo, with six eyes on it, burning into his skin. Subdora holds her arm up crossed over her body, revealing her tattoo. Subdora: Welcome to the Grimleal. Here. Use this. Subdora tosses a metal mask to Darkstar, him looking at it. Subdora: Your face is hideous. End Scene A welcome back party is being held at the Plumber base for Jane, celebrating her return from the Null Void safe and sound. Jane is uncomfortably dragged around by Lucy, while Ben is standing around the chip bowl. Rook and Max are conversing with Scout, and Volug is skulking alone in the corner. Elena, Tetrax and Gluto are talking to Alan and Helen, while Manny and Pierce are arguing with each other. Albedo, Blukic and Driba are conversing, though Albedo is simply insulting the other two. Jane: I still can’t believe you did this all for me. Lucy: Of course! It’s also to gather all those who helped in getting you back. We leave no friend behind! Jane: Even after all that happened before. I mean, the Amalgam Kids are accepted as well. Lucy: They were being controlled by Servantis. Just like you were. Jane: Thanks, Lucy. Lucy: Oh, don’t thank me. I barely did anything. You have to thank Scout, Rook and Max. They headed the search for you when we were technically forbaded, uh, forbidden? Forbidden from looking for you. Max makes his way over to Elena’s group. Max: So, Elena’s cleared to join the Plumbers again. Would any of you guys want to join up? Alan: Even us? Max: Even you. Pierce: But, we attacked you! Max: You didn’t have a choice. The Magistrata is already familiar with all of your backgrounds, and has given me permission to form a team with you new recruits. Tetrax: It would be an honor, Magister Tennyson. Jane makes her way to the Galvan, which were all arguing. Driba: But if you reverse the polarity, you cause an ecto-spectral implosion! Albedo: Not if you stabilize the core with an ionizer. Blukic: Hm. He does have a point. Driba: No he doesn’t! Jane: Guys, guys! There’s no need to fight! Hello, Albedo. Albedo: (Blushing) Well, hello there, Jane. And what assistance can I provide for you today? I’ve deduced that you’ve come to me and not these two bozos. Driba: We are not bozos! Blukic: We could be. Jane: I was wondering about Argit. I haven’t seen him since I, uh, left Galvan Prime. Albedo: You’re not the only one. He had snuck off and stowed away on a cargo carrier. I haven’t a guess on where he is now, as he most likely made transfers. Jane: (Sighs) I was looking forward to reconnecting with him. Thanks anyway. The sirens go off, as the red alarm lights start flashing. Darkstar walks into the room, hitting Elena and Gluto with a ray of darkness, draining them of energy and sending them flying. Tetrax charges in to punch him, but Darkstar blasts him aside. Ben: Michael?! Darkstar: Hello, Ben. I see that you suffered no permanent damage as I had intended. Ben scowls in anger, as he runs at Darkstar, fists and feet covered in mana. He goes for a punch, which Darkstar dodges and catches Ben’s arm, draining him of his energy. Ben stumbles to the ground, slightly shriveled. Rook: Ben! Rook draws the Proto-Tool, when he is tripped and kicked in the head by an invisible force, catching him off guard. He looks around for the source, wary. Rook: What happened? Scout: (Sniffing the air) An invisible foe. Scout lunges at Subdora, who back handsprings away. Volug comes at her from behind, her blocking it and karate chopping him in the neck. Subdora dances away, invisible. Jane: Michael. Looks like he needs to be reminded why he was locked up. Jane activates the Omnitrix, as Albedo hops onto her arm. Jane: What are you doing?! Albedo: Saving you. Albedo twists the Omnitrix, and pounds it down, turning Jane into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: (Groaning) Seriously?! What good will this do?! Albedo: We can make a tactful retreat and come up with a plan. Move it! Albedo runs, dragging Grey Matter with him. Blukic and Driba hop off the table, following them. Blukic: It would be better if we got some gear to fight. Driba: No it wouldn’t! Subdora trips and pins Max to the ground, as Darkstar blasts Lucy, draining her of her energy. Darkstar: Well, well. Lana. Lucy: (Groaning) Darkstar. Darkstar: I had a pretty good thing going until you got in my way. Now, Darkstar punches Lucy, her falling to the floor. Darkstar: Where, is, Jane? Grey Matter, Albedo, Blukic and Driba come out of the air ducts, and into the lab. Grey Matter reverts as they arrive. Jane: I should be in there fighting them. Albedo: You would’ve been defeated as easily as the others had. His powers of absorption are deadly. And his mental state is focused entirely on revenge. Driba: It would be better if we were to be prepared for his attacks. Jane: And how do we do that? Blukic: We deliver his food to him via Robucket, to ensure no accidental drainage. Albedo: Ro, bucket? Driba goes over to a shelf storage system, as Robucket comes out, floating by them, chirping happily. Driba: You like it? Blukic: We made it ourselves! Albedo: (Deadpan) Yes. That is, really exciting. Anything with weapons? Driba: No. Blukic: Why would we need weapons? It’s a delivery robot. Driba: Too bad it doesn’t have infrared sight. I had heard someone say there was an invisible one. Albedo: So, the absorption guy is only half the problem. Jane: I think I can handle that. But until I can take it out, you guys will need to keep Michael busy. Albedo: Hm. Is there more than one of these, bucket robots by chance? End Scene Darkstar has the party room locked down, everyone in the corner, and drained of energy. Darkstar absorbs from all of them, leaving them powerless. Darkstar: I repeat. Where, is, Jane?! Subdora: Sheesh. Such a show is not necessary. We simply take our leave. Darkstar: No! I must absorb her power! If I am to be the Grimleal’s chosen one, then I need to be at my full strength! Max: (Weakly) Grim, leal? Darkstar: Silence, old man! Darkstar points his hand at Max, when Robucket flies and rams him in the head, dazing him. Darkstar looks up into the air, seeing three Robuckets flying around, circling overhead. Driba: (On speaker) Cowabunga! The Driba Robucket flies down, as Darkstar jumps and punches it out of the air, veering it off. Blukic Robucket hits Darkstar in the stomach, him catching and throwing it away. Albedo Robucket circles the area close to Darkstar, slightly bumping into an invisible object. Albedo: Got it! The invisible Subdora kicks Albedo Robucket away, as Jane is peeking through the window, seeing this. Jane: The best chance I’m going to get. Jane activates the Omnitrix, transforming, the green flash catching Darkstar’s attention. Darkstar: There you are. Darkstar catches Blukic Robucket, throwing it and breaking the window. Spitter jumps through, spitting slime, missing Darkstar. Darkstar: I thought your aim would’ve gotten better. Spitter: (Landing) It did. Subdora: Ugh! Disgusting! Subdora is bathed in the slime, her outline visible. Driba Robucket hits her head from behind, her falling to the ground. Driba: (On Speaker) I got it! I got it! Subdora: Ugh! You ungrateful! Subdora stands up, as she charges at Spitter. Spitter slides across the ground under Subdora’s jump, inflating her head. Subdora spins on a dime, stepping on the inflated head, catapulting off it into the air. Spitter spits as Subdora pushes off, her hit by acid slime. Subdora screams as her skin hisses and steams, hitting the ground. Darkstar: Worthless. Darkstar fires a ray of darkness at Spitter, as Albedo Robucket intercepts the attack. Spitter spits slime at the ground, propelling her into the air. She falls at Darkstar, spitting slime at him. Darkstar flies backwards and dodges, flying up at her. Spitter: Darn it! He can still fly! Spitter falls past Darkstar, who blasts her at close range with his dark energy. Spitter crashes into the ground, reverting. Jane: Ugh. Darkstar steps on Jane, pinning her to the ground. Darkstar: We have so much catching up to do. But quite honestly. Darkstar blasts her with dark energy, her groaning as she’s being absorbed. Darkstar: I’d rather hear your pleas for mercy and forgiveness. Jane: (Straining) You’re the one who ought to apologize. You broke my heart when I learned you were just using me. Blukic Robucket flies at Darkstar, as Darkstar blasts it, diverting its course. Jane is freed from the attack, as she grabs Darkstar’s leg, twisting it and forcing him off her. She leaps from her back into the air, slamming Darkstar into the ground, kneeing him into the ground afterwards. Darkstar gives a gasp of pain, as Jane grips him and brings his face towards hers. Jane: Cause I’m not the weak, helpless girl I was before. Darkstar punches Jane off, her slapping down the Omnitrix as she falls. Feedback releases electric energy, using it to lower herself to the ground. Darkstar fires a dark energy blast, as Feedback’s antenna wrap around from behind, absorbing the attack. Darkstar looks startled, as Feedback smirks. Feedback: Now, I’m totally kick butt. Feedback fires an electric blast, hitting Darkstar square in the chest. She charges in, and punches him hard, cracking his helmet, it launched off. Darkstar howls as he goes for another attack, Feedback tangling him up in her antenna. The plugs plug into him, draining him of his energy. She lets go, as Darkstar hits the floor, drained of energy. Darkstar: Ugh. Feedback: How do you like that? End Scene Lucy has Subdora and Darkstar in large sludge hands, taking them away to cells. The others are giving incident reports to other Plumbers, as Max approaches Jane, Albedo, Blukic and Driba. Max: Albedo and Jane, I’d like to thank you for a job well done. You handled that expertly. Albedo: Why, thank you Magister Tennyson. It was an honor to assist. Blukic: Hey! Driba: What about us? Max: Heh. You guys are Plumbers. You guys are going to get a commendation. Driba: A commendation?! Blukic: And a promotion! Albedo: Sheesh, you simpletons are easy to please. Albedo, Blukic and Driba walk off, as an elder guy with short black hair, a white lab coat and a mechanical right hand appears, approaching them. Paradox: Yes, what an exciting turn of events. Very nicely done, Jane. Jane: Uh, do I know you? Paradox: Oh, dear, where are my manners? I’m Max: Supposed to be dead. I remember seeing you at Area 51! Paradox: Yes, that was when you were an army pilot. Max Tennyson. I’ve followed your career. I must say, it is an honor to meet a dimensional version of you where you are alive and active. Max: Uh, pardon? Paradox: I am now known as Professor Paradox, wanderer through space and time. There are alternate dimensions where everyone here exists, sometimes in a different manner. Jane knows this. She recently got back from seeing her alternate counterparts. Jane: Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure. But, you can really travel through time? Paradox: (Suspicious) Yes. Jane: Then, can you take me to the day of my, incident? I need to know, what really happened that day. Paradox: I am sorry, dear Jane. But I can’t do that. Jane: What?! But, you Paradox: If I take you back there, there is too much of a risk that you’ll try to change it. Desperate people will do desperate things, and you have desired nothing but to go back to a normal life since you got the Omnitrix. I am sorry, but there is too much of a risk. Jane: You can’t keep this from me! It’s my life, and my right to know! Paradox: For now, you’ll have to trust me. Your counterparts John and Ryder do. Jane: Yeah, well, I’m not them. Paradox: Don’t I know it. Now, Max. Come with me. I have something to discuss with you. Paradox takes Max by the shoulder, walking away with him. Jane is angry, scowling at Paradox’s direction. Ben walks over, looking cheerful. Ben: Whoo! Incident report done! These guys ask so many questions! Huh? What’s wrong? Jane: (Barking) Nothing! I’m ready to go home. Jane storms, off, leaving Ben confused. Ben: What was that all about? Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Scout * Volug * Elena Validus * Tetrax * Gluto * Alan Albright * Helen Wheels * Manny Armstrong * Pierce Wheels * Blukic * Driba * Albedo * Professor Paradox Villains * Darkstar * Subdora Aliens Used * Grey Matter * Spitter * Feedback Trivia * Darkstar makes a return, being recruited into the Grimleal in the hopes he can absorb the Fell One. * Subdora makes her debut in an Earth-68 series. * Jane shows that she wishes to go back to the day she was turned into Jane. * Paradox appears, denying to take her to the day of the event. This spurs Jane's actions for the rest of the season. * Blukic and Driba finally get an important role in this series. Before they had cameo or secondary roles. * Paradox mentions the fact that this is the only dimension where Max is alive and active, as he's either dead or having an unknown status in other series. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War